Pipes in vehicles which are exposed outside of the vehicle body such as fuel lines and pneumatic or hydraulic lines for brakes are made from sufficiently strong metal tubes for locations which are exposed to flying gravel or the like during driving, and are made from plastic tubes in other locations. Furthermore, metallic tubes and plastic tubes are connected together by fitting the end of the plastic tube onto the end of the metal tube (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication 2673418).
Incidentally, the metal tubes which are used for automotive fuel lines are covered with a corrosion resistant nonconductive plastic such as polyamide to prevent salt damage and corrosion from battery fluid and cleaning liquids or the like.
On the other hand, for fuel lines, there is a risk that static electricity will be generated by the friction caused by the flow resistance or the like of the fuel lines when fuel from the fuel tank is discharged by the pump, and that the plastic covering will be damaged by sparking.
Therefore, plastic coated metal tubes which are covered with a nonconductive plastic have a portion of the plastic covering removed to prevent electrical charge so that the exposed bare metal pipe can directly contact with a conductive bracket or the like, and the static electricity will escape through this bracket to the vehicle body or the like.
Therefore, an electric charge resistant structure for a plastic coated metal tube is complicated.
Therefore, with the foregoing in view, an object of the present invention is to provide a pipe connecting structure for a pipe which can achieve electrical charge resistance for a plastic coated metal tube using a simple structure.